powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
T-Rex Zord
The T-Rex Zord (affectionately dubbed Rexy by Tyler) is the sentient personal Zord of the Dino Charge Red Ranger. It possesses the spirit of the T-Rex that was given the red Energem 65 million years ago, just before Sledge's ship electro-net was disabled when his ship was bombed and the meteors therein caused the dinosaur extinction. Overview Appearances: DC Episodes 1-14, 16-20, 22, DSC Episodes 1-3, 5-22 Zord History Rexy was awakened when the Red Energem was found. He rescued Shelby and Tyler from Iceage by grabbing the monster and hurling him far away. Rexy's later return caused some fluctuations with the Red Energem which eventually stabilized. Rexy and Tyler teamed up to finally take down Iceage and his army of Vivix with the help of the rest of the team. Later on, Kendall determined how to combine it with the Stego Zord and Tricera Zord to form the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Stego formation. Long Neck This was seen in Break Out by using the Dino Stretch Charger, The T-Rex Zord gained the ability to extend his neck as long as he wills it. This was only used used in a final attempt to stop the corrupted Ptera Zord while the Rangers tried to free Ivan from Fury's possession. T-Rex Super Charge Zord The T-Rex Super Charge Zord is a miniaturized but hyper-powered form of the T-Rex Zord unlocked through the use of the T-Rex Super Charger. It transforms into a Blaster referred to as the T-Rex Super Charge Morpher/T-Rex Super Charge Blaster, allowing Tyler to take the form of the the T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger, turning him into essentially a human-sized version of the Dino Charge Megazord. It can connect to the Dino Charge Morpher for even more power. Known techniques: *'T-Rex Super Charge Blast' - fires a beam of energy from the T-Rex Super Charge Blaster. *'T-Rex Super Charge Morph Blaster: Final Strike' or T-Rex Super Charge Morph Blast - By attaching the Dino Charge Morpher to the back of the Super Charge Blaster, Red Ranger can fire a highly concentrated blast of energy at the opponent. PRDSC T-Rex Super Charge Zord.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex Spirit (Super Charge version) Gabutyra DeCarnival Gun Mode.png|T-Rex Super Charge Morpher/Blaster GaburiCarnival.png|T-Rex Super Charge Morph Blaster When the T-Rex Super Charger is removed from the T-Rex Super Charge Zord, allowing it to reassume his normal size. For Tyler to use the T-Rex Super Change forms, he needs to tap the silver button on the left side of the Blaster, making it announce "T-Rex Super Charge: (x) Formation", then insert two Dino Chargers that make up any of Dino Charge Megazord's many Formations, and follows it with inserting a T-Rex Charger, finalizing the change. Once that is done, Tyler yells "Activate!", and the Blaster fires Dino Charge Zord's head manifestations of the first two Dino Chargers he previously inserted fly to his arms to bite down on Dino Charge Red's arms. For deactivation, the T-Rex Super Charger is ejected from the mouth after which it returns to its original giant Zord form. Kyoryu-redcarnival.png|T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger Krcsamba.png|T-Rex Super Charge Tri-Stego Formation Krcwestern.png|T-Rex Super Charge Para-Raptor Formation Krcmacho.png|T-Rex Super Charge Tri-Ankylo Formation Krckungfu.png|T-Rex Super Charge Ankylo-Pachy Formation Kyoryu_Red_Carnival_Samba_Special.png|T-Rex Super Charge Stega-Spino Formation Appearances: DSC Episodes 5-12, 15-18, 20, 22 Dino Chargers *'T-Rex Charger' *'T-Rex Super Charger' *'Dino Victory Charger' *'Dino X Charger' ZSK-Zyudenchi 1.png|T-Rex Charger ZSK-Zyudenchi 1+.png|T-Rex Super Charger ZSK-Zyudenchi V.png|Dino Victory Charger ZSK-Zyudenchi X.png|Dino X Charger Notes *The Power Rangers Dino Super Charge toyline includes a black palette swap version of this zord, based on the Super Sentai counterpart/variant. *The Power Rangers Dino Super Charge toyline includes a gold palette swap version collector of this zord. *This is the most agile Tyrannosaurus based Zord so far. References See Also *Cannontyra, successor mech from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave Category:Red Ranger Zords Category:Tyrannosaurus Zords Category:Dinosaur Zords Category:Sentient Zords Category:Zords (Dino Charge) Category:Zords (Dino Super Charge) Category:Morpher Category:Battlizer Morphers Category:PR 1